Innocent Tool
by Lesser Master
Summary: Nao finds a broken hearted Mikoto crying in the rain. She takes her in and soon starts falling in love with her, as well as using her, to show Mai that she isn't such a good doer. might be rated M later for Lemon
1. Heartbroken

The rain poured on a cold day. Mikoto was sitting under a tall tree. Tears rushed down her face, like the rain from the sky. Her love had been rejected, from the one she loved. She put her hand over chest, where her pain hid. It felt as though someone had tore her heart out. Her loud cries could be heard all around, but the crys went unheard. "Mai!" She called out for her friend, her one true love.

Mikoto kept crying until her voice started giving out. The rain was still pouring when Mikoto was reduced to just tears. She lowered her head, and walked into the rain. Her carried her towards her home.

On the way there, the rain stopped pelting her, but she could hear it hit the ground. She looked up to see what had stopped the rain. A pink shield was held above her head, with a handle that led to behind her. Mikoto spun around to see who it was. The person who stood in front of her was the red haired nun. She moved under the umbrella with her.

"What are you doing out here with no umbrella?"

Mikoto looked away. "Mai." She said weakly.

"Mai?" She asked in a distasteful voice.

"Hurt." She placed her hand over her chest.

"You're hurt?" Her voice more curious.

Mikoto nodded. Nao kept following her as she started walking. She looked around and put down the umbrella as the walked into the girl's dorm. Mikoto kept walking towards her room. "Where are you going?"

Mikoto shrugged.

"You're not going back to her are you?"

Mikoto looked down at the door she had stopped in front of. "I have no where else to go."

Nao let out a heavy sigh. "I can give you a place to stay for tonight." Mikoto looked back at the nun, who had her head turned away.

Mikoto walked back a little, grabbed a hold of Nao's uniform. "Alright." She said lowly, so Nao almost couldn't hear it.

Nao nodded and put her hand on Mikoto's back, gently guiding her back to her own room. Once in there, a new oder hit their noses. Mikoto sniffed the air. She followed the scent into the little kitchen, where Aoi stood wearing an apron. She was stirring something that remained hidden in the pot. Aoi nearly jumped when she saw Mikoto staring at the pot. "Mi..Mikoto?" She looked around, only to find Nao. "Where's Mai?"

Nao walked over to the closet, taking off her nun uniform. "Something happen between them. She's staying here for the night."

"Huh?" She turned to Mikoto. "Really? What happen?"

Mikoto looked down, opening and closing her mouth. Nao walked over in normal clothes. A red shirt with a black mini skirt. "It's doesn't concern you. So keep you're nose out of it."

Aoi turned back to Nao, who was sitting herself down in front of the tv. "That's mean Nao." she wined. "I was going let you have some of this soup I was making."

"I'm sure it was just to make sure you didn't poison your girlfriend." Nao scoffed.

Aoi stuck out her tongue and turned back to the pot. Mikoto made her way near Nao and sat down. Her eyes never leaving the ground. Nao let out a low growl. "I know you're think of her." She stated as she flipped through the channels. "You're not going to get over her, if you don't stop thinking about her."

"But..I love Mai."

Nao sat down the remote. "But she doesn't love you." She stood up. "I'm going out for a bit." She walked to the door.

"Dinner will be done in a little bit." Aoi yelled after her.

The redhead nodded and walked out.

It was a cold day, even colder now that it was raining. Nao wrapped her slender arms around herself to shield from the cold. Her mind racing around reasons why she had even considered helping the crying girl. _'Is this nun life getting to me?' _She asked herself. She started walking further from the building. She glanced at the dorm, hearing a couple of voices. The two she saw was none other than the perfect Mai and her prince charming Tate. She spat at the ground. Those two left a bad taste in her mouth, just the mere mention of their names. The perfect couple, who know nothing but love for each other. _'They don't care what pain they cause others' _ She watched them get closer to each other. Mai was laughing at something Tate had said. _'The stupid idiot' _Nao tighter her arms around herself, blowing on them to keep them warm. It had stopped rain, but it left the area colder than it should be. She walked to a bench and looked down at the wet seat. She sat down, not caring how wet she got. Her eyes set on the couple. It sickened her, how close they were. _'Maybe..Maybe I can use Mikoto to my advantage.' _She smirked.

She stood up and felt the back of her skirt. It was soaking wet, and seemed to soak through. She sighed and started walking back to the dorm. On her way the there, she brushed past the couple. One of them grabbed her arm. She didn't turn around to see which it was, but let out a growl to let them know it was bothering her. "Nao?" She closed her eyes. She knew that voice, that disgusting innocent voice. "If you see Mikoto, can you tell her to come home?"

Nao pulled her arm away from Mai's grip. "Tell her yourself." She walked back to her room. Aoi had set out a bowl for her. She pulled off her shoes and walked over to see an empty bowl next to hers. She looked around for Mikoto. "Where is our guest?"

"Bathroom." Aoi said from the kitchen, cleaning her own bowl.

"Then she didn't die from this, huh?" She sat down looking down at the bowl.

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad." Aoi pouted.

"Yeah yeah." Nao grabbed the remote and turned the channel. She raised the bowl to her lips and sipped it's contents.

Mikoto came out, not making a sound. The dark haired girl made her way over to the couch and laid down, curling up.

Aoi sighed. "So where is she going to sleep?" She asked sitting next to Nao.

"Your bed." She said bluntly. She glanced over at Aoi, then back to the tv. "You're going to be going over to Chie's for the night, right?"

Aoi gave a nervous laugh. "Ye..yeah.."

Nao nodded. "Then it's settled."

After a few hours, Aoi left with the pot and went down to Chie's room. Nao shut off the tv and looked back at the couch, where Mikoto laid curled up. She pushed on petite girl. "Wake up. Go to the bed." Mikoto just shifted her body to face away from her.

"Mai." The girl whimpered.

She frowned. "Does she have that big of impact?" She asked herself. The redhead pushed back some hair away from Mikoto's forehead. Feeling the heat from it, she placed her palm on it. "she has a temperature." She sighed and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over the whimpering girl. "Good night." She whispered as she climbed into her bed.

**A/N**

**This is another story I am making to give more options. I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me love. P**


	2. Maturing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

In the morning, Nao woke up and put on her school uniform. It had changed from her junior high school one, to the orange one that the girls wore in high school. She looked over at the sleeping girl, who laid out on the couch. The redhead had tried to make her move to the bed, but no avail. She walked over and felt the other girl's forehead. She had been sweating. _'Her fever must of broke.'_ When Mikoto felt a hand against her forehead, she started opening her eyes. "Mmm..Mai?"

Nao cringed, her soft expression changed to hard glare. "No Mikoto. You stayed over here, remember?"

Mikoto sat up and started looking around. It looked a lot like hers, since the dorms looked alike. The difference was, that instead of Mai waking her up it was Nao. Mikoto's hand went down to her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Probably from being out in the rain crying." Nao walked away gathering her things up for school. "You should stay home from school today. Just to rest, so that the cold won't get worse." She put a few things away in her bag.

Mikoto held her stomach and leaned over. Nao looked over at her. "If you're going to be sick, then go to the bathroom." She went over and grabbed her arm, helping her to the bathroom. "Stay in here until your stomach feels better." She turned and walked out, leaving for school.

Nao walked to her class. When she entered the room, some of the guys eyes went over to the door and followed her to her desk. She was use to the little boys watching her in class, though she cared nothing of what they think. The only thing they were to her, were tools that could be easily controlled. She watched the door, waiting for the teacher, or the worried Mai. She gave up after a short while, pulling out a magazine and flipping through the pages. She kept reading on, even when she heard the open and close. She looked up at the teacher, who began the class by writing some math problem on the board. She closed her magazine and looked out the window, letting her mind roam about.

After a while in class, the teacher walked over to Nao. "Ms. Yuuki. Don't you think it's a little hard to follow along without a book?"

She smiled lightly. "I'm sorry teacher." She grabbed her book. "Is that better?"

The teacher gave her skeptical look and walked away.

Nao stared at the book, turning the page when ever necessary. When it came time for lunch she walked to the cafeteria to buy her lunch, but she was intercepted by the older orange haired girl. "Hey Nao." She held onto two bentos. "Is Mikoto around?"

_'Figures'_ She brushed past her. "No, she's sick." Ask for a meal and waited. "She got sick, because of being out in the rain, crying over you."

Mai looked down. "I see." She held onto her bentos tighter. "Well..I'll come by and get her."

Nao grabbed her food. "She old enough to decide when she wants to come home. She doesn't need you to treat her like a kid." She walked away, to find a seat. Mai stood where she was for a little bit, then walked off to find Tate.

When she found him at a table, she sat next to him and handed him a bento. "did you find Mikoto?" He asked opening the box.

"Aoi told me, she was over at her place." She sighed and set her box down.

"Isn't that near yours? Just go by and get her." He started eating.

She looked down at the food before her. "Tate, do you think I treat her like a child?"He laughed at the question. She looked up from her food to him. "I'm being serious Tate!"

"Of course you do. I mean you still take baths with her don't you?"

Mai blushed, not believing she had ever told him. "That's because she refuses to take them."

Tate laughed again, watching Mai sulk. "What brought this up anyways?"

"Nao. She told me Mikoto was old enough to make her own decisions."

Tate raised an eyebrow in interest. "Nao? What does have to do with any of this?"

"Mikoto's staying with her." Mai pushed away her food and looked off to the side. "I don't like her being around Nao. I know they're friends, but.." She sighed. "Nao a bad influence. I mean she used her before. I hoped this nun stuff would help her."

"Did it?" He pushed the other bento back to Mai, who just pushed it back.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like. She still doesn't like me."

Tate closed his finished bento and handed it back to Mai. "Well not everyone is going to like you. And if they don't, it's to bad for them. They don't know what they're missing out."

Mai giggled and blushed. "Quit trying to suck up. You already have me." She placed a kiss on his lips. She picked up the boxes and started back to class.

After the rest of the class went by just as slowly as the others, school let out. Nao started walking to the dorms, to grab her nun outfit. On her way there, she spotted the wild girl sitting under a tree. She sighed walked over to her. "What are you doing out?" She crossed her arms.

Mikoto looked up at her, but turned away. "I got better."

"So what are you going to do? Just sit there?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know." She watched a bug crawl along the ground. It like herself, didn't have any idea of where it was going, it just moving in no certain direction.

Nao shrugged. "Do whatever." She turned and started walking. Mid step she stopped, with a evil smile growing. "But you know Mikoto, you have matured a lot."

Mikoto's head perked up in interest. "You really think so?"

Nao turned back to the wild girl. "Yes. A child wouldn't take this rejection so bad, like you are." Mikoto looked back down, searching for the big. Her search was short, when her head was brought back up by the redhead. "Now you have two more steps."

"Two?"

Nao nodded. "The first, is to let this go. Let Mai have Tate."

Mikoto's body tensed up, thinking of even trying to make that step. "What's..two?"

"Find someone else."

"But.."

Nao shook her head.. "I know you like more people than Mai."

She nodded, thinking of the people she liked.

Nao started back to the dorms. "There are your steps." She had taken a few steps when she got stopped. "What is it?"

"Thank you, Nao." She pulled herself up and hugged Nao.

"Yeah yeah." She gently pushed the embracing teen off of her. "I had plenty of time on my hands."

"I like you Nao." Mikoto blurted out.

"Really?" Mikoto gave an affirmative nod, then a light smile came over face. Nao checked out the surrounding area to see if Mai, or other spectators were around. There were a few, but no one who knew either of them. Nao put hand on the side of the wild girl's face and put her lips against hers. Nao pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Mikoto stood speechless, raising her hand up to her lips A plotting smile came over her face when she pulled back. "Why don't you come back over tonight. I'll give you another lesson." She said in a more seductive tone. Mikoto nodded, still unable to find her voice. "I'll be back, after I'm done at the church." She checked once again and put her lips against Mikoto's for the final time before she left.

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I will warn ahead of time, the next chapter might be a little lemony. I'm also sick/ getting sick. So if it takes me a while, you know why. Leave me love P**


	3. Corruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

**This update does have some lemon in it. If you do like that kind of stuff, then please After the third xxx, don't read past it. Though I'm sure you can tell when it's going to happen, so you can skip to the end if you prefer. Enjoy!**

Mikoto sat in a room, a room she had called her home for the last year. It was empty at the moment, the life that was usually was gone. Mikoto crossed her legs on the bed, looking around. Her memory playing images of when they were happy together, none of this love stuff coming up. It was just the way it was, they took care of each other. Mikoto protecting her with her life, not wanting anything to happen to her, and the other cooked and took good care of the younger girl.

Tears welled up in the younger girl's eyes, wishing everything could be like it was before. But it was over, things had gotten complected. She loved Tate, not the younger girl, who poured everything into this supposed relationship. Mai told her countless times, that she had loved her. But it was a different kind of love.

Tears spilled out and ran down her cheek. She put her face into the pillow, letting it soak up the tears. It was over between them. Nao had told her to let go, it was a step to maturing. Something Mai had yet to acknowledge about Mikoto. She still treated her like a child, the one thing Nao didn't do.

She reached up and touched her lips, where she could still feel the phantom lips on hers. They were soft, and tasted like strawberries. Her eyes started getting heavy, as she soon found herself drifting to sleep.

Mai walked in. "Hm? The lights are on.." She walked in further to find Mikoto laying on the bed. A smile spread across her face. _'I knew she'd come home' _ She walked over and slipped on an apron and started the stove.

xxx

Nao's finger ran across a pew. She looked at the dust collected on her finger. Not to many people came during the week for confession or anything at all. She walked over to a stain glassed window and stared at it. "Is this right?" She asked the window. She let out a growl and turned around, grabbing a cloth that laid on an alter. She started wiping over the pews and everything. "This is stupid. Why am I helping her. Helping her get Mai of all people." She gripped the cloth tighter. "She deserve no happiness." No, not miss goody goody. She deserves to be alone, to know what true pain was. The kind that can't be cured.

"What are you angry about?" The robotic voice asked from the door, that lead to the basement.

Nao kept her back to her. "None of your business." Her voice in a dangerously low tone.

"You are working at eighty-five percent output, your heart rate is increased, and your stance says that you are tense. " She walked down the aisle. "Since your not working one hundred percent, it has become my business to help you be able to reach one hundred percent."

"Shut up. Go back to that brat. I don't need you." Miyu stood directly behind the red haired nun.

"You have been come increasingly angry when you come here, and give more of an ominous solutions to people's problems."

"So." her only come back that she could make. She turned to throw the cloth at the robot, but her hand got seized mid throw. Miyu stared at her, calculating. "Let go of me." She growled.

Miyu let go. Nao's other hand raced over to her injured one. "Why does it matter? There's no one here?" She gestured to an empty church.

Miyu was about to answer the question, when the door behind her open. "Miyu.." The golden hair girl rubbed her eyes. Miyu threw aside her speech and ran over to most precious person. Nao watched as the robot picked up the young girl, holding her close. She threw down the cloth. "I'm going. It's about time to leave anyways."

They didn't hear her, as they talked of Alyssa's nightmare.

xxx

Mikoto shifted in her sleep, when her nose caught the delightful smell. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mai?"

A smile came from the older girl. "So you decided to wake up huh?" She sat down a bowl on the table. Mikoto got up and made her way over there. She sat in front of the bowl, taking in it's smells. Mai sat across from her. "Are you feeling better?"

Mikoto nodded. "A little." She thought the question was about how it was between them and not that she was sick.

Mai gave a gentle smile. "I'm glad."

Mikoto started eating. Mai sat and watched. She looked down at the table, running her finger across it. "Mikoto? I can I ask you something?"

Mikoto stopped shoveling the food in her mouth and looked at Mai. "What is it?"

The air suddenly felt heavy in the small room. Mai took a couple of deep breaths. That made the wild girl more nervous. She sat down the bowl and stared at the older girl. Mai's finger drew invisable circles on the table. "What..do you think of me and Tate?"

Mikoto turned her head. "I don't think very much of it." She grumbled.

Mai looked down. She wished she could get the approval of Mikoto, though she'd stay with it even if she never agreed, but it would make her feel better if she did approve. She reached over to touch the other girl's hand, but go denied. Mikoto stood up, looking at the door.

"You two deserve each other. You both cause others pain." Something Nao had rehearsed with her, a way to let go and let her know how much it hurt.

Mai didn't allow Mikoto to move. She grabbed her hand. "Nao told you to say that didn't she?" Her voice on the edge of anger

"Why does it matter?" She tried pulling her hand free. She only tightened her grip

"You shouldn't see her."

"I can see who ever I want."

"She's nothing but a bad influence."

Mikoto turned around. "She actually loves me.." She assumed.

Mai's eyes widened, her hand letting go as it fell to her side. "I..I.." She tried finding the right words, but Mikoto wouldn't wait. She ran out the door.

xxx

She didn't run to far. She opened the unlocked door of Nao's room. She ran to the bed and threw herself on it. Nao never told her about this part, about this pain. It hurt more than it did before. She had never said anything like that to Mai before, was this Nao's courage in her now?

She looked back at the creaking door. To see the nun standing in the door way smirking. "I see you're here. I figured you'd be over at Mai's getting things patched up."

Mikoto sat up and looked down at the bed. "She doesn't love me..only Tate."

"Oh? So you were over there?" She closed the door and walked to the small kitchen, grabbing a drink.

Mikoto nodded. "You didn't say anything about this pain." She touched her own heart.

"It's normal, but after a while it will go away."

Nao took off the head covering and wrapped her arms around the wild girl. "Well, are you ready for your lesson tonight?" She asked in a low seductive tone. She nibbled on her earlobe, sending a feeling of pleasure through her body.

"Y..yes.."

Nao turned her around. "Then let's get ready." She pushed her onto her back and lowered herself, undoing the buttons of her uniform.

Mikoto watched in bewilderment, unsure of what she was doing.

"This is something that lovers do." She removed the outer garment and moved her hand up to her covered breast. "It shows a lot of love."

She removed the obstruction and kissed her small breast softly. Mikoto's face turned blood red. Nao sat up, with Mikoto between her legs. She removed her own clothing and went back down, pushing her lips against the wild girl's. This time Mikoto felt an invading object. She felt the invader move in her own mouth. Pretty soon, she caught on and had her own tongue attack the invading one. After short while though, a moan of pleasure escaped the wild girl's lips, after the wondering hand had found it target and invaded the area. Mikoto could only copy what was being done to her, but it got the same result, a moan from the girl on top of her.

They continued pleasuring each other, until the each reached their limit. The redhead got off Mikoto and laid beside her. Her head next to hers, giving her soft kisses on the cheek. She turned to Nao and took her hand. "I love you, Nao. You've been there for me." A ping of guilt attacked Nao's heart at hearing those words

"I love you too." She said. It was more of an automatic thing, than with any real feeling.

_'Is this feeling I have really love? Or am I just using something Mai discarded?'_ She asked herself, as she nodded asleep with Mikoto in her arms.

**Well..that was my hand at Lemon. I didn't go into much detail, but I'm alright with that. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to give me love! **


	4. One step closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

Walking down a noisy hall, Nao could hear her name being said in several different places. The boys whispering to each other their thoughts about her. A lot of them said she was good looking. Very few thought she was stuck up, or thought she was just a tease. Here they whispered about her, but no one really took the time to find out anything about her. It was just how they pictured, not how she really was. No one knew her pain, no one cared. The pain of being alone, no one to connect with. When boys saw her, she was just a piece of meat. To girls, she was nothing but trouble. She always wanted to find someone to be with, but she hated men. Men where horrible people, men where the ones the destoried her family and put her mother in a coma. The only things men were good for were money and physical work.  
Now she had found someone. Mikoto Minagi. She didn't know her pain, but a different kind, a one sided love. But that kind of pain could be easily cured by simply finding another person. But this girl was stubborn. She wanted none other than Mai, the one that wouldn't return her love. Nao glanced over to the seat where the wild girl sat. She didn't notice Nao walking in. She just watched out the window. Nao frowned, knowing where her mind wondered. Nao made her way to her seat.

A boy with shaky knees walked over to her desk. There were a few that would come up with what little courage they could gather to ask her out, but it was the same. This time though, she could play them, like a cat with a mouse. The boy forced his hand to his side. "Ah..N..Nao..umm..would you..umm..go out with me?"

She made herself blush and looked down. "I..I'm sorry." She said in an innocent way. "But..I..I'm already taken." She looked up enough to see his face. Such depression. It will give him something to think over for a day or two.

She couldn't focus on the teaching that was going on. She caught herself looking back at the somber expression on Mikoto's face.

She was thinking of Mai, the words she said to her. How hurt she must have been after she had said them. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to run to Mai's class room and hug her, try to make her feel better. But she couldn't. Nao, had told her those things to say, telling her that they would help. But they just made Mai feel worse.

Lunch came around, neither of them had paid attention in class. Their head swimming in thoughts about Mai and each other. Nao stood up from her desk and walked over Mikoto, who was staring out the window still. "Hey, let's go have lunch together." Mikoto gave an automatic nod. She pushed her chair back and joined Nao's side.

Mai gave a heavy sigh looking down on a bento left over. "What's wrong?" Tate asked after sallowing some of the food he head. "You look really down."

"Tate." Her eyes didn't leave the bento. "Do you think been ignoring Mikoto to much?"

"No, of course not. You're always there for her." He looked away with a little smile on his face. "I mean, you even put her before me."

Mai looked up quickly, her face light red. "I..I don't mean too.."

He smiled. _'She's cute like that' _"I don't mind though. She really looks up to you." He went back to stuffing his face.

"Yeah.." _'Though I think she wants more.'_ She let out a heavy sigh and looked up in time to see Nao and Mikoto walking together. Mai stood up. "Mik.." She looked down, noticing Mikoto's and Nao's hands were connected, their fingers intertwined. She reached her hand over beating heart, feeling a ping of pain. She slumped down into her seat. She stared ahead in shock. _'They..they're really together' _She shook her head.

Tate looked up from his meal and saw the look of shock on Mai's face. "Hey..did you see a ghost or something?" he looked back behind him to see, if he could find what made her that way. He turned back to her. "Mai?"

She snapped back, but shot up from her seat. "I don't believe this." She grabbed the left over bento and started the way Nao and Mikoto had gone. Tate left his mostly empty bento there and followed her. "Mai, where are you going?"

Mai, not hearing kept going through the crowd searching for the red head. After a couple of minutes she still hadn't found them. She let out an irritated growl and thought of one more place to go. Tate grabbed her shoulder. "Mai, stop. What are you doing?"

"There's no way those two are together." She turned back. "Because Nao isn't like that. She wouldn't go out with Mikoto unless she could get something from her." She face away from Tate. "I don't want Mikoto's heart to break." She clutched the bento. "Not again." She whispered.

"Maybe she's turned a new leaf and she actually cares."

Mai looked back at him to give him a you're-kidding-right? Look. "Please, Nao has and always will think of herself and only herself."

"How do you know?" He let go of Mai's shoulder. "Have you ever hung around Nao recently?"

"No." Mai answered, looking down.

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do. I know Nao."

Tate took a deep breath and gestured for her to go on. Mai didn't give it a second thought, and went ahead.

She walked until she saw a redhead sitting under a tree, with _her_ Mikoto, leaning up against her. She stood in a distance and watched them. They didn't have packed lunches, but bought ones. Probably Nao's doing, since Mikoto always knew she had a warm meal for her. Her hurt furthered as she saw Nao run a finger across Mikoto's cheek. But she dropped the bento and took a few steps back, when she felt her heart break, when she witnessed Nao pressing her lips against Mikoto's. The pain was almost to much for her to bear. "Mikoto." She said aloud. Mikoto quickly broke the kiss to look over at Mai. She saw the tears glisten in her eyes.

"Mai.." She tried getting up, but Nao held her hand.

Mai turned around and ran. Her heart beating it way out of her chest. _Why does it hurt so much..I should be happy for her. _She shook her head, feeling tears run down her face. _But why Nao._

Mikoto looked down at Nao, who still clutched her hand. "Why did you stop me?"

She pulled her back down. "Because, you need to let her go."

"But Mai was crying, she was hurt."

"Hurt, because she saw you kiss me."

Mikoto looked down, feeling hurt as well. "Why aren't you letting me go."

"She needs to realize something. That something is, how much she actually loves you, how much she needs you." She placed her hand on Mikoto's cheeks, their faces growing closer. "Once she figures that out, she come to you." A smirk spread across Nao's face. "But until then, why don't we enjoy each other's company." She pressed her lips softly against the wild girl's, as she wrapped her arms around her.

The day went on and on, it never seemed to end, until the final bell freed them. Nao walked over to Mikoto's desk. "Let's go home."

"What about the church?" Mikoto asked getting up.

"I'll skip." She said casually.

"You shouldn't do that." They walked side by side to their lockers.

Nao laughed. "Don't worry about that. Let's celebrate, we're getting one step closer." She opened her locker to see a letter setting atop her shoes. She reached up and took it. Once opened it read. _We need to talk, Meet me in the school garden at 8 tonight, Mai._ She scoffed and put it with her books. She looked over at Mikoto at her locker. A quick flurry and Mikoto had her hands behind her back, obviously hidding something. "Ready?" She offered her hand to the wild girl. Mikoto removed one hand from her back and took it.

**Sorry for the long update. College is a monster that takes up your time. I'll try to get next update up a little faster. Once again i hope you enjoyed it. I hope there was enough drama for now, for you Inu. Remember, you read this much, might as well leave me some love.**


	5. Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

The evening grew late, near the appointed time for Mai's meeting. Nao kept her arms wrapped around Mikoto as they watched tv. She kept her head rested against hers, her arms hanging loosely around her waist. Nao pulled back and put her hands on the floor to support her. She looked up at the ceiling. "You're staying here, while I go out, right?" Mikoto gave a short nod, her eyes not moving from the tv. She moved her hand back around Mikoto touching her stomach. "You ate an awful lot, so I'm sure you won't get hungry while I'm gone." She snuggled up closer, her face against the wild girl's. "But, there's a snack for you." She pulled back so that she could whisper in her ear. "And if you're up when get back, I might give you treat of my own." She ran a finger along the outlining of her small breast. Mikoto felt a chill run up her spine as she felt the finger creep along her breast. Nao turned Mikoto's head back to her and pressed her lips against hers. Her free hand cupping Mikoto's small breast. Mikoto pressed harder, making the kiss deeper, moving her own hand to Nao's breast.

The sudden push made Nao fall backward. Nao let out a small gasp as her back hit the ground. Mikoto's free hand pinned Nao's arm down. she pulled back and leaned down to her ear. "Can it be my turn, to lead?"

Nao smirked, wondering how she could really hold her down like this, but it felt good. She didn't mind being the one dominated from time to time. "Anything you want, babe." She said softly. Mikoto moved back and pressed her lips against Nao's. She moved her hand from Nao's chest, down to her skirt, pulling her underwear down. "You're a quick learner." Nao said playfully. Nao arched her back so she could get them off easier, but caught a glance at the time.

Mikoto's diligent fingers had located Nao's weak point, causing her to give out a slight moan, but Nao reached up and put her hands on Mikoto's shoulders.

"I..We..can't..not right now..I have to get going." Her face was red. She gave a quick kiss and pulled her panties back up. "We can do this once I get back." She walked over to the door. "It shouldn't take long." She opened the door and walked out.

Mikoto sat on the ground, left with all the in the dark. "Hurry back." She whispered to the room. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen and looked for the snack. Once she found it she placed it on the table and went looking for a fork. She picked up the plate and sat on the bed. She began to eat it, thinking how good it was, but still nothing compared to Mai's.

Her eyes widened as her mind went to Mai. She put down the plate and reached over to the pillow, taking out the letter she had gotten. She opened it up to reread it. _Mikoto, I miss you so much. I wish you would come back, but it's your decision. But can you meet me out by the garden tonight around eight? I'll bring your favorite snack. Mai. _

Mikoto's eyes watered up as she dropped the letter and ran out the door. "Mai." She had totally forgotten the letter and meeting Mai. It had been a moment that made her heart flutter, seeing Mai's name at the end of the letter, reading what she had said. She had hid it from Nao during their walk, though she was sure that Nao did know she was hiding something from her, but didn't bother saying anything about it. That was a good thing about Nao, she didn't bother asking to many question, but usually in state of knowing what was happening. But Mikoto just couldn't stop loving Mai, no matter how bad she her heart broken, she would always return to her at some point, hoping that some day she could return the love that she received from the wild girl.

As Mikoto ran, she wondered where Nao had gone off to and hoped that she would be able to make it home before Nao did. She didn't want to worry her and she did say that she would stay at the house until she got there. But if she didn't return and went home with Mai, it was a thing Mikoto figure Nao would understand, after all, wasn't she just helping her?

Mikoto had made it to the garden, only to be seized by a strange hand. She whipped around to see Chie's smiling face. Chie quickly put a finger over lips. "Shhh..I was told to watch for you." She wrapped her arms around Mikoto and turned towards the center of the garden where Mai sat playing with a flower.

"Ma.." But got cut off with hand over her mouth.

"Be quite..Mai ask this of you..not me."

"But she said she wanted to see me."

Chie nodded. "But she also wants you to see something." She pointed to an opening where the red head walked in. Mikoto watched as she stepped in front of Mai.

Mai looked up from her flower to Nao with a small smile on her face. She stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt. "I'm surprised you shown up."

Nao smirked and crossed her arms. "I thought about not coming. I mean, I do have other things to do."

"Hm." Mai crossed her arms around over her chest. "Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing with Mikoto?"

Nao's smirk grew. "I knew that this was about that." She shifted her weight to one foot. "What I'm doing with her is my own business, not yours."

"Don't tell me it's not. You know how close me and Mikoto are. Yet, you just come in and just mess everything up!"

"hmph." Nao kept her eyes down as she couldn't help but grin. "I screwed everything up?" She laughed a little. "I'm fixing up what you screwed up." She looked up at her with an defeating smile. "You're the one that messed her up. You broke her heart, because you couldn't face it, that she loves more than Tate ever could."

"That's not true! Tate loves me with his whole heart."

"Mikoto loves you with her heart and body. She lives for you!"

"Tate risked his life to save me, are you saying he doesn't care?"

Nao's smirk returned. "He would have saved anyone. If I were in your place, he would have done the same thing."

Mai opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. It was the truth, he was a good guy in general. He would have protected anyone.

"Now what's your excuse." Nao tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

Mai shook her head. "This isn't about me..it's about you.." She looked down at Nao.

"No, correction. It's about you. I did all this because of you..I wanted to show _you_, that you weren't such a goody goody as you think yourself." Nao got a look of victory on her face as she drew closer to Mai. "You see, your choices hurt others. If you made the correct one, you could have avoided this."

The orange haired teen kept her eyes adverted down. "So..you..you played Mikoto all along just to hurt me?"

"Something like that." Nao said off hand.

Mikoto choked back some tears, her body trembled. _'I..I'm..just being..used..'_

"So..you care nothing for her?"

Nao looked away. "I never said that." She moved her hands from her chest, to behind her. "It started as getting back at you..but..now.."

Mikoto unable to hear those words, as she thought about her times with Nao, and that she was using her. She broke from Chie's grip. "Mikoto...no wait.." Mikoto ran out, off to the side of Mai and Nao. She stood glaring at Nao.  
"Mikoto..I...I thought you were staying.." But got interupted when Mikoto's hand connected with her cheek. The sound rang through the garden.

"You..you..were just using me.." She tried fighting back the tears, but they fell down her cheek. "I..I thought..you actually cared.."

Nao turned her head away from her. "Why do you care?" She said emotionless. Mikoto's anger slowly changed as she watched Nao turn to face her. She held her hand over the growing red mark. The anger on her face was one to be matched by Haruka. "Why do you care!? Even if someone wanted to get close to you, they wouldn't be able to! You have your head buried so deep in Mai's tits you can't realize how much someone else cares!" Nao straightened herself up. She watched Mai placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulders, pulling her back into her.

Nao turned around. "Looks like you don't need my help anymore." Her voice shook, trying to calm herself down.. "You have everything you want."

"Nao..I.." She reached out to touch Nao, but just as her fingers touched a thread of Nao's shirt, she started walking away.

Chie frowned as she stepped out and walked over to Mai. "Man..I feel sorry for her." Making it sound like an achievement. "Maybe, I should just have Aoi stay home with her tonight."

Mikoto watched until she couldn't see Nao anymore. She turned and hugged Mai, burying her face into her chest, her uniform drying up her tears. Mai wrapped her arms her. "Let's go home." She put her head against the wild child's. Mikoto nodded softly and pulled away.

Nao made it home and slammed the door. "That Mikoto..all I done for her..and she slapped me!" she found the plate that held a half eaten snack. She picked it up and flung it against the wall. She collapsed on the bed, hugging a pillow. "I..I can't believe..she's having this big of an effect on me." she said as she felt tears running down her face. "Why..why couldn't she just see.." She whispered as she started sobing into the pillow.

**So what did everyone think? Like it? Please tell me so. Give me love! There will be one more chapter to wrap up everything. So look forward to it P**


	6. I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

Mikoto walked towards her room, with her head hanging down. She could feel Mai's hand gently guiding her towards their destination. She stood in front of the door that she had always gone to before. She lifted her head enough to look over at the neighboring door. "Nao." She said softly.

Mai frowned, watching her. "Come on." She ushered her inside and shut the door behind her. Mikoto immediately went to the table. She knew she should be happy, she was with Mai. She was no longer upset over Mai, and it seemed like things were back to normal.

Mai offered Mikoto a smile. "Would you like something to eat."

Mikoto shook her head.

She gave a slow nod. It was a great deal of shock to Mai, Mikoto refusing food. She usually would have accepted in an instant. Nao must have really been bothering. Mai sat beside the saddened girl and wrapped her arms around. Mikoto nestled her head against her shoulder, putting her arms around Mai's waist.

"Does it hurt Mikoto?" She moved a hand over to Mikoto's beating heart. She gave a small nod.

"She just tried helping me." She looked up at Mai. "But I didn't know..I didn't know she wanted to hurt you."

Mai stroked her cheek. "It's alright. You didn't know." She kissed her forehead. "I knew she was up to something."

Mikoto's heart sunk feeling the kiss on her forehead. She reached a hand up to her lips and lightly went over them. She could remember Nao's strawberry tasting lips that was so often put on hers. It felt good to be in Mai's arms though, a place she had always sought refuge. It was place that protected her and made her feel better whenever she felt bad for something.

She also remembered Nao's embrace. It might not felt as safe as Mai's, but just as welcoming. Nao was never one to judge her. She just wished Nao didn't have to fight Mai all the time.

Mikoto closed her eyes, resting her head against her shoulder. She drifted to sleep as Mai stroked her hair.

Nao had fallen asleep gripping the tear soaked pillow. Aoi sat down beside sleeping teen and petted her hair. "You poor thing." She whispered. "It must hurt." She gave her a little kiss on top of her head. Nao moved a little in her sleep.

In the morning, Mai had cooked breakfast before Mikoto had even woken up. It had been a long night. Mikoto did nothing but toss and turn all night, calling out Nao's name every once in a while. Mai gave the smaller girl a bright smile as she woke up. "Good morning, Mikoto." She gestured to the food table. Mikoto's eye stared in amazement, as her stomach growled. "Go ahead and eat as much as you want." She smiled and walked over to their closet. "I have to go work today, after class."

Mikoto hung her head down. "You're not going to spend time with me?"

"Ye..yeah I am." She gave a nervous laugh. "I will tomorrow. I don't work and it's the weekend."

"What about Tate?" she started picking at the food in front of her, suddenly not feeling well.

"Ah..oh..uh..Tate.." she scratched at her cheek. "Well..he might come with us.." she quickly turned to the saddened girl. "I mean..if it's okay with you..or it could just be us..like old times, right?" She walked over to the wild girl and sat behind her. She wrapped her arms Mikoto, who leaned back into Mai's chest. The wild girl closed her, feeling Mai's warmth around her. Mai rest her head against the younger girl's. Mikoto opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw Mai's smiling face. Seeing that face brought the warmth all through her body, except a small corner of heart. It was the coldest region in her body. An icy region where no warmth could reach. It was the same corner that was filled warmth, while the rest of her was filled with such sadness. The place where Nao resided. She would never forget what Nao did for her. Cheer her up while she was depressed, she spent all that time with her.

Mai pulled back from the embrace. "Come on Mikoto. Let's get dressed and get going." Mikoto nodded and went over to the closet to get her uniform.

After she was dressed, Mai opened the door and walked out with her, heading towards the school. Mikoto looked ahead of her briefly to see the red head walking ahead of her. Her heart leap, but not to any joy as she remember what she had done and said to her. Nao wasn't the type to easily forgive, even though she was nun. Mikoto looked down. She saw a quick pair of feet run past her. She sung her head around the way the feet were going and found Mai had ran over to Tate. Her heart sunk further into her chest. She looked towards the school to see that the red head had stopped. She was looking back, but had a dangerous smirk on her face as she looked over at Mai and Tate. It nearly shattered Mikoto's heart. Nao turned back around and kept going towards the school.

She felt like running. Running away from all this. She hurt Nao, who seemed now only interested in hurting her even more. Mai who still wouldn't return her love. But they would just come after her and it worry Mai to much. No matter what, no matter how much Mai hurt her, she never really wanted to hurt Mai. The wild girl dragged her feet as she walked behind Mai and Tate as they chatted back and forth.

At the school gate, Mai turned to Mikoto and gave her a hug. "I'll see you after work, alright?"

Mikoto gave a small nod and started to her class. Once she walked in the class, she moved to her seat. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and found her red headed classmate. Nao also spotted her and turned away. Mikoto held her head down, but forced it back up. She stood up and made her way to Nao's desk. But once she got close enough, Nao stood up and walked out of the class room, holding her stomach.

Mikoto having been denied any chance to talk to her, started back to her seat.

Nao, after having been excused to go in the sick room, made her way to Sagisawa's office. As she walked in Yoko sighed. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been a while." She pointed to an empty bed. "Is that one fine?"

Yoko nodded. "what's wrong this time? Light headed?"

"No, I feel sick." she laid down. Yoko rolled her chair over and felt her forehead.

"You do have a bit of a temperature."

Nao shifted and laid on her side. Yoko moved back to her desk. She shuffled some papers around and turned back to Nao. "Have you heard some rumors about you?"

She let out a small groan. "There are plenty of those floating around."

"One about you and Mikoto?"

Nao winced at the comment. "It's not true." _'Not anymore'_

"Oh? Is that so?" She turned back to her desk. She kept her back turned as she heard footsteps enter her room.

"Nao?" Mikoto's voice was weak. She had been fighting back tears for a while.

Nao shifted, so that she faced away from Mikoto. "Go away."

Yoko smiled and got up from her seat. "Now Nao, you know I can't turn away someone who claims to be sick. Right Mikoto?" She gave the Mikoto a wink. She ushered the wild girl the empty bed beside Nao's. She went back to her desk.

"Nao. I'm sorry."

"Do you think that's going to fix everything?" She growled.

Yoko collected some sharp objects and picked up her papers. "I have to run some where real quick. Don't wreak the place." She stood up and walked out, leaving the girls all alone.

"I know it's not going to fix everything, not with you."

Nao sat up and looked over at her. "Not with me? What's that suppose to mean?"

Mikoto sat up looking into her eyes. "You're not easy, like Mai. But I really love Mai."

Nao laid back down, keeping her back to her. "It seems that she still doesn't love you." A smirk started across her face.

"You're right." Mikoto said in a defeated tone. "I made the wrong choice." Nao's heart sunk hearing the tone. She didn't want to her agree with her, maybe cry and leave her alone, but not like this.

Nao closed her eyes, trying to keep strong. "I..I'm not taking you back."

Mikoto hung her head down. "But..Nao..I..I lo.."

"Don't you dare let those words come out." She said in a low growl. She turned around, glaring at Mikoto."You don't slap the one you love, you don't off with someone who doesn't even love you instead of the one you love!"

Mikoto's eyes teared up. "I said I was sorry." A few tears ran down her cheek.

"Saying sorry isn't going to change anything!"Nao stood up from the bed. "You have to show them that you're sorry." She walked past the bed, towards the door.

Mikoto sat on the bed, looking down as the tears splashed on the ground.

Nao stood at the door for a moment then walked out, slamming the door behind her. Mikoto stayed on the bed crying. She once again let Nao slip though, by her thoughts. She couldn't make up her mind. She loved Mai, but she just wouldn't return her love. Nao was a bit rougher, but shown Mikoto that she could care.

Yoko walked back in, carrying the same papers she had. When she saw Mikoto crying she sat on the bed beside her and put her hand on her back. Mikoto turned and hugged her. Yoko let her cry until she fell asleep.

Nao walked out of the school. "I can't believe her..coming to me like that." she kicked at the ground. "Who does she think she is?" She walked to a secluded spot, where no one would find her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her knees. "Why didn't she stop me from leaving?" She allowed a tear to run down her cheek.

Mikoto curled into a tighter ball, feeling a cold hand run across her face. "Wake up, Mikoto." Mikoto opened her eyes and looked up at Yoko's smiling face. "School's out, you should go home." Mikoto sat up and rubbed her eyes. Yoko rubbed her back softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

Mikoto seemed to think about for a little bit, then shook her head. "It hurts still." She reached up and touched her heart.

Yoko smiled softly. "A broken heart is the hardest thing to fix." She put her arms around the heart broken girl. "But in the end, it's you that's going to have to decide how to fix it."

"But..I love Mai." She looked down. "Nao's been so nice to me."

Yoko nodded. "It doesn't seem like she that way to many people."

"Hm?" Mikoto looked up at the nurse.

"Nao isn't nice to very many people. She's always acted like a lone wolf, always making snide remarks just so she doesn't get close to anyone."

Mikoto leaned against the nurse and thought about it. "You know," Yoko started. "She has been alone for a long time, since her most of her family died and her mother in a coma"

"But..she never said anything..how would anyone know?"

"It's not something she'd let a lot of people know."

"Then how do you know?"

Yoko chuckled a little. "Most of the factuality know about it." Yoko stared ahead at nothing in particular and smiled. "that's the reason she acts so tough."

Mikoto nodded stood up, going to the door. "Where are you going?" Yoko asked from the bed.

"To find Nao." She looked back at Yoko.

A small smile came across the nurse's face. "You know, the chruch is a good place to confess." She winked at her. Mikoto gave a nod "Be careful."

Mikoto rushed out of the room.

Nao laid on a pew as Miyu stood up f ront. "Nao, would you mind getting up?"

"Why? No one is here." She shifted so she was no longer facing her.

"Because if someone would to see you like that, it would be a disgrace to the church."

"Who cares."

"I do." another voice joined in. Nao let out a groan and sat up.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She stared at the yellow haired kid.

She crossed her arms as Miyu walked over and joined her. "No, and if you don't have anything better than sleeping, then why don't you clean?"

"I do." She said stretching. "I have to work the confessional." She walked into the booth and closed the door. She leaned back and tired to go to sleep.

She opened an eye hearing someone push open the doors. She listened to the footsteps get closer to the front.

"What brings you here?" Miyu's robotic voice rang through the closed door of the confessional.

A smaller weaker voice was talking, but Nao couldn't make out what it was saying. There was a long pause, either they weren't talking, or Alyssa was talking. She pressed her ear up against the door, but quickly sat back hearing the other door open beside her.

"I'm here to confess something." Nao's eyes widen as she heard Mikoto's voice on the other side.

"I don't want to hear it."

"You have to here. That's what Alyssa said."

_'Stupid Brat'_ She tried pushing open the door, but there was something lodged against it. "What the hell is this!?" She tired pushing harder but to no avail. She sat back down. "Fine, go ahead."

"I just wanted to say..I..I know I hurt you..and it won't make much difference, but I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" She asked in an irritated voice

"No. I love you. I know what I did to you was wrong..and you might not be able to forgive me..but I just want you to know that I love you." Mikoto's eyes teared up. "I miss sitting with you in the room watching tv..I just miss being around you."

Nao crossed her arms. "It's not good to lie while in here." She kept her face turned away.

"I'm not lying! I really do..miss you.." Mikoto looked down, putting her hand over her heart. "I want to help you, like you helped me."

Nao turned and faced Mikoto. "What are you talking about? I don't need help."

"To give you someone to be with, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

Nao's body froze. She could feel her heart beating, as she remained still. She sat back and gave a small laugh. "Who said I wanted help?"

"I didn't ask either, you just gave it to me."

Nao closed her eyes and sighed."You really are stupid." She lightly knocked on the door, checking for the lodging. She could hear someone step back. She pushed open the door and saw Miyu standing near her door. _'Figures' _ She stood beside the booth and waited for Mikoto to walk out. She smiled over at her and held out her hand. "Let's go home."

Mikoto looked at her hand, then up at her smile. She smiled and took her hand. Nao pulled her closer, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm going to have to punish you, for making me wait this long." She ran a finger across her cheek.

"Wh..what? It was only a day."

"And for slapping me." She pulled her closer, so that their bodies touched. She leaned down to her ear. "I take control for two weeks, whenever we have sex."

"But, I never had a turn."

Nao tilted her head back and pushed her lips against hers. "Who's fault is that?" She said with smirk. Mikoto put her head against her chest.

"Alright."

Nao looked over at Miyu, who still like statue. "If you hadn't figured out Miyu, I quit. You and the brat can take over." She started walking to the door.

Miyu took a step towards her. "Nao."

"I'm keeping this outfit." She looked back with a smirk and walked out the doors, with an arm wrapped around Mikoto.

Mikoto kept her head against Nao. "What about Mai?"

"She'll find out later." She smiled and gave Mikoto another soft kiss.

**Well there you have it..the end. How did you like it? The first Nao/Mikoto? Well you know what to do, leave me some love!**


End file.
